Timeline (New Scenario)
2010s 2018 * March 18, 2018: The 2018 Russian presidential election is held. ** Independent and Incumbent President Vladimir Putin easily gets reelected. * March 20, 2018: ''' Minecraft 1.3 is released, with more additions to the Ocean. * '''June 14-15, 2018: The 2018 FIFA World Cup is held in Russia. * August 15, 2018: The Second Korean War starts. ** South Korea's allies are the United States and Japan. ** North Korea allies only with China. * September 7, 2018: Minecraft 1.4 is released.' ' * November 6, 2018: The 2018 U.S. midterm elections are held. The Senate becomes 50-50. ** Nevada (Senate): '''Democrat Jacky Rosen defeats Republican Incumbent Dean Heller. ** '''Arizona (Senate): Democrat Kristen Simena defeats Republican Martha McSally. ** Missouri (Senate): Republican Josh Hawley defeats Democrat Incumbent Claire McCaskill. ** California (Gubernatorial): Democrat Gavin Newcom defeats Republican TBA. 2019 * January 5, 2019: newly re-elected Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders announced his presidential bid in the 2020 US Presidential Election. * March 3, 2019: Teen Titans GO airs it final episode. * May 24, 2019: '''Minecraft The Movie is released in theaters. * '''June 2018: '''E3 2019 in held in Los Angeles, California. ** Nintendo announce their VR headset. * '''July 8, 2019: '''California senator Kamala Harris announces her run in 2020 Presidential Election. * '''October 4, 2019: '''The Nintendo VR is released. Nintendo's first VR console since the Virtual Boy. ** Nintendo VR's launches with The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (VR Edition) and Nintendo VR Sports. * '''October 21, 2019: '''The 43rd Canadian federal election is held. ** The Liberal Party keeps their majority narrowly. * '''November 5, 2019: Frozen 2 is released to theaters. 2020s 2020 * March 16, 2020: Minecraft 1.16 "The Forest Update" is released. * June 6, 2020: The Jeddah Tower in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia is finished, becoming the world's tallest building. * July 24-August 9, 2020: The 2020 Summer Olympics is held in Tokyo, Japan. * November 3, 2020: The 2020 presidential election, as well as Gubernatorial, Senate and House elections are held. ** 2020 Presidential Election: '''Democrat Bernie Sanders and his running mate, Tulsi Gabbard defeats Republican Incumbents Donald Trump and Mike Pence. ** '''Alabama (Senate): '''Republican Mo Brooks defeats Incumbent Democrat Doug Jones. ** '''Colorado (Senate): '''Democrat John Hickenlooper defeats Incumbent Republican Cory Gardner ** '''Kentucky (Senate): Republican Thomas Massie defeats Democrat TBA. ** North Carolina (Gubernatorial): '''Incumbent Democrat Roy Cooper defeats Republican Dan Forest. * '''November 15, 2020: The PlayStation 5 releases. * November 16, 2020: The Xbox 720 releases. * November 17, 2020: Grand Theft Auto VI is released for the PlayStation 5, Xbox 720 and PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. 2021 * January 20, 2021: Bernie Sanders gets inaugurated as President of the United States, he becomes the first ever Jewish and the oldest person to hold the office at 79 yrs old. * June 23, 2021: Sonic 30th Anniversary Collection releases on PlayStation 5, Xbox 720, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. * August 2, 2021: Kurdistan succeeds from Iraq, becoming it's own Country. * November 4, 2021: '''Elder Scrolls VI is released for the PC, PS5 and Xbox 720. * '''December 5, 2021: The 2021 U.S. elections are held ** Vermont (Senate): Democrat David Zuckerman defeats Republican Phil Scott. 2022 * February 4-February 20, 2022: '''2022 Winter Olympics is held in Beijing, China. * '''March 3, 2022: The Second Korean War ends with South Korea taking over the entire peninsula. * June 4, 2022: The Grand Theft Auto Movie releases in theaters, with a R rating. * November 8, 2022: The 2022 U.S. midterm elections are held. * November 10, 2022: Former UN Ambassador Nikki Haley announces her president run. * November 15, 2022: Fallout 5 is released for the PC, PS5 and Xbox 720 * November 21-December 18, 2022: The 2022 FIFA World Cup is held in Qatar. 2023 * March 18, 2023: The World's First UMarket opens in Charleston, South Carolina. * September 10, 2023: President Bernie Sanders announces that he is not going to run for a second term, due to health and age. * September 11, 2023: Vice President Tulsi Gabbard announces her run in the 2024 Presidential Election. * October 8, 2023: Nintendo releases the Nintendo 8. * November 2, 2023: Sonic Adventure 3 releases on PlayStation 5, Xbox 720, Nintendo 8 and Nintendo Switch. 2024 * April 17, 2024: The Earth's Population hits 8 Billion. * May 14, 2024: The Nintendo Gameboy X releases. * June 8, 2024: Grand Theft Auto: Northwest releases on PlayStation 5 and Xbox 720. It is set in a fictional U.S. State called Northwest, based on Washington (state), Oregon and Idaho. * June 21, 2024: A Tech company called 4-Tech opens in Sillicon Valley and releases their first Phone. * July 26-August 11, 2024: 2024 Summer Olympics is held in Paris, France. * November 5, 2024: The 2024 US Presidential Election is held, along with Senate, House and Gubernatorial Elections. ** 2024 US Presidential Election: Democrat Tulsi Gabbard and her running mate Keith Ellison defeats Republican Nikki Haley and her running mate TBA. The 2024 Presidential Election was the first election with two women and non-white nominees. 2025 * January 20, 2025: Tulsi Gabbard gets inaugurated as President of the United States, she becomes the first female and the first Hawaiian to hold the office. 2026 * February 7-February 21, 2026: 2026 Winter Olympics are held in Finland. ' ' * May 8, 2026: Scotland succeeds from the United Kingdom, creating the Republic of Scotland. * August 6, 2026: The Sega Basin releases, the first Sega Console since the Sega Dreamcast. The Launch Title is Sonic Adventure 4. * November 3, 2026: The 2026 U.S. Midterm Elections are held. * November 11, 2026: Elder Scrolls 7 releases on Sega Basin, PlayStation 5, Xbox 720 and PlayStation 6 (3 days later on console launch day.) * November 14, 2026: The PlayStation 6 releases. 2027 * May 6, 2027: NASA puts the first human on Mars. * September 12, 2027: Grand Theft Auto VII is released on PlayStation 6, Sega Basin, PlayStation 5 and Xbox 720. 2028 * July-August, 2028: 2028 Summer Olympics is held in Los Angeles, California. * November 7, 2028: The 2028 US Presidential Election is held, along with Senate, House and Gubernatorial Elections. ** 2028 US Presidential Election: Democrat Incumbent Tulsi Gabbard and her running mate Keith Ellison defeats Republican Ben Sasse and his running mate TBA. 2029 2030s 2030 * May 8, 2030: U.S. Voting Age is lowered to 16 yrs of age. * October 19, 2030: Grand Theft Auto VIII is released on PlayStation 6 and Sega Basin. * November 5, 2030: The U.S. Midterm elections are held. 2031 * March 13, 2031: Kentucky Senator Thomas Massie announces his run for the 2032 US Presidential Election. * October 5, 2031: 45th President Donald Trump dies at age 85. * November 4, 2031: Fallout: The End of The World is released on PC, PlayStation 6 and Sega Basin. 2032 * November 2, 2032: The 2032 US President Election is held, along with the Senate, House and Gubernatorial Elections. ** 2032 US Presidential Election: ''' Republican Thomas Massie and his running mate Ben Shapiro defeats Democrat Keith Ellison and his running mate TBA. ** '''Kentucky (Senate): Republican TBA defeats Democrat TBA. * November 11, 2032: The PlayStation 7 is released. * December 4, 2032: The Sega Basin 2 is released. 2033 * January 20, 2033: Thomas Massie is inaugurated as President of the United States. * April 7, 2033: Catalonia secedes from Spain. * August 9, 2033: Grand Theft Auto IX is released for PC, PlayStation 7 and Sega Basin 2. 2034 * February , 2034: 2034 Winter Olympics are held in Fairbanks, Alaska. 2035 2036 * July 13, 2036: The Adventure Time Reboot airs It's final episode on Cartoon Network. * November 4, 2036: The 2036 US Presidential Election is held, along with the Senate, House and Gubernatorial Elections. ** 2036 US Presidential Election: '''Republican Incumbent Thomas Massie and his running mate Ben Shapiro defeats Democrat Chelsea Clinton and her running mate TBA. 2037 2038 2039 2040s 2040 * '''November 6, 2040: '''The 2040 US Presidential Election is held, along with the Senate, House and Gubernatorial Elections. ** '''2040 US Presidential Election: '''Democrat Kyle Kulinski and his running mate TBA defeats Republican Ben Shapiro and his running mate TBA. This election is one of the closest elections in U.S. History. Many Shapiro Supporters think the election may have been rigged. * '''November 17, 2040: The PlayStation 8 is released. 2041 * January 20, 2041: Kyle Kulinski is inaugurated as President of the United States. * September 16, 2041: 4-Tech releases their first Video Game Console, The TechGame. 2042 * January 6, 2042: The Earth's Population reaches 9 Billion. * February 9-February 21: 2042 Winter Olympics are held in TBA, TBA. * October 12, 2042: Grand Theft Auto: Universal is released for PC, TechGame, PlayStation 8. * November 4, 2042: The 2042 U.S. Midterm elections are held.' ' 2043 2044 * February 6, 2044: Tibet succeeds from China, creating the Kingdom of Tibet. * November 8, 2044: The 2044 US Presidential Election is held, along with Senate, House and Gubernatorial Elections. 2045 2046 * November 6, 2046: The 2046 U.S. Midterm Elections are held. ** California (Gubernatorial): Democrat Chen Sanchez defeats Republican TBA. 2047 2048 * November 3, 2048: The 2048 US Presidential Election is held, along with the Senate, House and Gubernatorial Elections. ** 2048 US Presidential Election: Republican Ben Shapiro and his running mate TBA defeats Democrat TBA and his running mate TBA. 2049 * January 20, 2049: Ben Shapiro is inaugurated as President of the United States. 2050s 2050 2051 2052 * November 5, 2052: The 2052 US Presidential Election is held, along with the Senate, House and Gubernatorial Elections. 2053 2054 * December 7, 2054: Former California Governor Chen Sanchez announces his run for the 2056 US Presidential Election. 2055 * January 6, 2055: Nigeria surpasses the United States by Population. 2056 * November 7, 2056: The 2056 US Presidential Election is held, along with the Senate, House and Gubernatorial Elections. ** 2056 US Presidential Election: Democrat Chen Sanchez and his running mate TBA defeats Republican TBA and his running mate TBA. The United States elects it's first Hispanic president. 2057 * January 20, 2057: Chen Sanchez is inaugurated as President of the United States. 2058 2059 * July 3, 2059: The Earth's Population reaches 10 Billion. 2060s 2060 2061 2062 2063 2064 2065 2066 2067 2068 2069 2070s 2070 2071 2072 2073 2074 2075 2076 2077 2078 2079 2080s 2080 * July 16, 2080: The U.S. states of Washington and Oregon and Canadian province of British Columbia form the Republic of Cascadia. 2081 2082 2083 2084 2085 2086 2087 2088 2089 2090s 2100s 2110s Category:New Scenario Category:Timeline